


Зависимости

by EliLynch



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Сказ о вреде очков и триптокаина.





	

"Кокаин изначально широко применялся в медицинских целях". "Морфий использовался (и продолжает использоваться под строгим контролем) для снятия боли". "MDMA активно применялся в качестве вспомогательного средства в психотерапии".  
"Серьезные проблемы часто начинаются с добрых намерений, не так ли?"   
ARI существует, чтобы облегчить поиск и последующий анализ улик.   
Тестовый образец, серьезные побочные эффекты.   
"Возможен летальный исход, но пока ни одного случая не зарегистрировано, не стоит надеяться, что об этом станут предупреждать".   
Иногда Норман считал тестовым образцом не только очки, но и себя.   
Мир, создаваемый системой "дополненной реальности", выглядел намного лучше, нежели мир реальный. В нем не было ничего лишнего. Ни одна мелочь не отвлекала от самого важного. Освещение со стальным оттенком, яркие пятна улик, расцветающие от легких прикосновений - этот мир вызывал быстрое привыкание. Как и триптокаин, благодаря которому он мог дольше оставаться в виртуальности.  
Легко было запутаться в собственных зависимостях и симптомах болезни. Озноб, дрожащие руки, кровотечения, головная боль, потеря связи с реальностью... Ему все сложнее было разобраться в том, что из этого вызывает ARI, а что - наркотики. Одинаково плохо становилось как при попытках отказаться от первого, так и от второго. Пожалуй, тушить пожар бензином было плохой идеей. Зато он бросил курить. Для этой зависимости просто не осталось места. 

Поначалу все выглядело безобидно. Разумеется, он использовал ARI только для работы. Подумаешь, спустя пару недель изменил стандартное оформление виртуального офиса. Подумаешь, выбрал еще несколько, под настроение.   
Ему нравились эти офисы. Тот, что располагался на мнимом Марсе, к примеру, навевал воспоминания о "Марсианских хрониках" Бредбэри.   
"Были они смуглые и золотоглазые..."  
Маленький Норман, засиживавшийся допоздна в школьной библиотеке, никогда не смевший даже мечтать о полетах в космос, не мог представить, что к Марсу, пусть искусственному, но такому болезненно реальному на вид, его в будущем приведет работа в ФБР.   
В кабинете-аквариуме крупные рыбы гонялись за мелкими, прочерчивая линии на воде.   
В "небесном" был удивительно свежий воздух, а от взгляда вниз, к подножью гор, захватывало дух. Норман был на вершине, балансируя между фигуральным и буквальным смыслом этого выражения.   
Но любимым, самым любимым из всех, был офис в вечной осени. Шуршащие листья под ногами, щебет лесных птиц, косые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь кроны деревьев... Норман не знал, откуда его подсознание извлекло именно эти образы, но они несомненно нравились ему.   
Какая-то часть Нормана хотела бы остаться в осени навсегда. 

Определившись с кабинетами, он переключился на несколько простеньких игр, встроенных в ARI. Мячик, танки, карты - простейшие способы скоротать время в перерывах между делами. Тоже ничего особенного.   
Позже он выяснил, что может, сделав над собой усилие, создавать в виртуальном пространстве не только обстановку и отдельные предметы (к примеру, пианино, игру на котором Норман забросил еще в детстве), но и проекции людей. Особенно убедительным вышел седой бармен, исправно приносящий ему алкогольные напитки. Норман подозревал, что обличье бармена выбрал его же инстинкт самосохранения, перед этим покопавшись в папке памяти "просмотренные вестерны". Бармен давал хорошие, правильные советы и мягко пытался убедить агента расстаться с наркотиками. Некоторое время Норман ожидал визуального проявления своей "темной" стороны, какого-нибудь импозантного мужчины с договором о бесконечном запасе триптокаина в кармане, но не дождался. Доводов "за" было много и без договоров. 

Слишком силен был панический ужас Нормана, когда в осень он стал проваливаться без помощи очков, а каждый второй коридор грозил растянуться до пределов бесконечности. Пространство вокруг вело себя, как зеркала в комнате смеха, искажаясь во все стороны, презрев законы физики. Триптокаин возвращал в реальность. Смешно, когда в реальность тебя возвращают наркотики.   
Норман убеждал себя, что этот период просто нужно пережить. Тестовую модель заменят более стабильной, следующего поколения, и от доз спокойствия в пробирках можно будет отказаться.   
Вредно было так хорошо изучать психологию. Он с легкостью находил у себя признаки мышления типичного наркомана со стажем, разносил по кирпичикам собственные же жалкие оправдания.   
Какая-то часть Нормана хотела выбросить очки в ближайшую мусорку и найти себе другую работу.   
Какая-то часть Нормана считала должность агента ФБР работой мечты.   
Противоборствующие части его души скреплялись между собой тонким слоем зависимостей.   
Норман полагал, что если (или когда) ARI будет запущен в массовое производство, это еще на шаг приблизит человечество к вымиранию. Даже если бы очки выпускали в первозданном виде, с багом "вероятная смерть". На пачках сигарет пишут огромными буквами "курение убивает", однако скольких поклонников никотина это останавливает? Курение убивает, в этом нет сомнений, но всегда убивает кого-то другого, а не тебя. Ты демиург своих лёгких и запрещаешь им быть уничтоженными.   
Норман был демиургом своих мини-вселенных.   
Очень одиноким демиургом, подверженным галлюцинациям.   
"Мне нужен стимул. Весомый повод отказаться от наркотиков. По-настоящему важное дело или человек, который хотел бы вытащить меня из этого болота..."   
На дело, откровенно говоря, он рассчитывал больше. 

До командировки в город проливных дождей оставался еще месяц.


End file.
